


Good Things Don't Happen to the Heroes

by moonlightagainstclouds



Series: The Death of TommyInnit [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, I started adding sad character tags but everyone's sad so, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Warden Sam | Awesamdude, and they all need hugs, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightagainstclouds/pseuds/moonlightagainstclouds
Summary: TommyInnit has died. The menace of the Dream SMP server is gone. It's time for rejoice, for celebration!...Right?
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The Death of TommyInnit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Good Things Don't Happen to the Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This week has been full of angst, so I thought I would continue it.
> 
> Sorry

Puffy loathes the melodic sounds of the rain against the glass as she breaks the blocks below her. She works carefully, breaking just the few blocks necessary so she can descend into the hole and start her work. She'd spent so much time covering it, hoping the physical barrier between L'Manburg and the new world would help everyone heal and move on with their lives. Yet here she is, reopening the wound and returning to what once was. She removes her armor before her descent; this was L'Manburg, and while it may be blown to smithereens, the laws should be respected.

She makes her way down carefully, working her way around the twisted red vines that spread throughout the crater. Once she hits the bedrock, she moves to the flag, gripping the shredded fabric in her hands.

_An unfinished symphony, forever unfinished._

She stands for some time, not bothering to count the minutes as they fly by her, stagnant in a frozen memory of history. She failed. Her job was to protect the kids from the terrors of the server, let them make mistakes and live their lives and be kids. But she wasn't there, and Tommy died alone and scared, stuck in that stupid prison cell. Killed by the man he hated most, the man he feared most, Dream. Her son. It was all her fault. She's grateful the prison is out of eye-line. She thanks Sam for making it indestructible, both to keep Dream in for his crimes and to keep her out. She can't even begin to imagine what she would do if she thought she could reach Dream right now.

Tears well up in her eyes as she breaks from her thoughts and moves to start working. She clears the vines from a small area in the hole, knowing that one day they might grow back. But Bad, Ant, and Punz had celebrated the death of a child, and she swore to enact revenge by any means necessary. She will stop the egg.

It's now that Tubbo finds his way to the crater, his country. No, that wasn't right. L'Manburg shouldn't be his country. L'Manburg was Tommy's, Tommy's home. The home he would always return to, even after being exiled and despised by everyone in it. He stumbles upon Puffy's entrance to the hole and steps in. When he reaches the bottom, he freezes. All the memories come flooding back to him all at once. He begins to breathe heavily, eyes darting around the trench as if he were watching the memories unfold in front of him. Tommy can't be dead. There was no chance, this is Tommy we're talking about. The Tommy that survived wars, the Tommy that loved his discs, the Tommy that stood by his side and survived a fight against Dream despite all odds, his Tommy that-

A hand placed on his shoulder breaks Tubbo from his thoughts. Ranboo stands next to him, concern painted across his face. Tubbo raises a hand to rest on the one on his shoulder, and takes a breath to steady himself. He gives Ranboo a weak smile before making his way to Puffy.

Ranboo watches as Tubbo approaches Puffy. She glances towards him, before closing the distance between them and pulling Tubbo into a hug. Tubbo hesitates, hands just barely above their usual place by his sides, before he reciprocates. Ranboo can see the tight grip Tubbo plants on the back of Puffy's coat.

Ranboo resolves to do what he does best: moving blocks. He keeps his distance from the two builders, giving them the time and space they need to process the events of the past few days. He follows Puffy's suit, breaking the vines that entangle their way through the remnants of the country he once called home, the country he once betrayed. He'd visited Tommy when he was in exile, when his best friend chose this country over their friendship. He'd helped Tommy in hopes of taking down Dream, but that plan's flipped completely on its head now. And now Tommy is gone, and Dream stays free of consequences in the prison. As always, Dream stands atop everyone else.

_L'Manburg, a place of freedom? Dream's the freest of us all, and he's supposed to be trapped in the prison._

Ranboo works to clear the vines while Puffy and Tubbo begin to build their memorial. The builders recall memories, talking for the sake of talking, anything to drown out the deafening silence that fills the hole. Mostly, Tubbo talks and Puffy listens, soaking up every silly memory Tubbo can recall. All were memories of the painful truth Puffy knows all too well: Tommy was just a child. They build their tribute to lost childhood together.

Ranboo finishes cleaning the vines from the crater. He climbs to the surface and picks up a grass block, not caring about the sting that splashes across his skin above the shelter of the glass. By the time he makes his way back down to the bedrock, Tubbo and Puffy are done, sitting in front of their new memorial. Ranboo approaches the statue, places the grass block in front of it, and plants a single allium. A familiar sting trails down his cheeks, tracing the scars he's acquired from his own biology fighting against him as he cries. He retreats, taking a seat beside Tubbo and resting his head on top of the other boy's. The three sit in silence, nothing but the rain against the glass filling the air around them now.

 _They're just kids,_ Puffy thinks. _Just kids._

-

Jack stands above the hole, just off of the glass barrier. He doesn't understand why he's here. Then again, he doesn't understand much from the past few days. After all, he wanted Tommy dead. He planned to tarnish his reputation and force everyone against him. Hell, just a month ago he wanted to nuke the boy for what he'd done.

So, why?

Why did he feel this... emptiness? He'd expected a celebration, for him to shout from the rooftops, "TommyInnit is dead at last!" So why did he feel so much remorse when he had to tell Quackity? He stood over the crater. It gave him no comfort, so why was he here?

He returns to the hotel with more questions than answers. He shakes the rain off his armor before removing it, happy to be rid of the weight. It felt... tight, tighter than ever before.

WELCOME BACK JACK MANIFOLD..

Jack freezes at the familiar voice he's become accustomed to during his time at the hotel. He waves towards Sam Nook, with his back still facing him, unable to form any words.

JACK... I HAVE A QUESTION..

WHERE IS TOMMYINNIT?

Jack sighs to prepare himself and turns to face Sam Nook. "I'd imagine he's still at the prison, Sam Nook, but I really don't know."

OH, WELL... WHEN WILL HE RETURN?

Jack squeezes his eyes shut, wishing to be anywhere but here.

"I don't know Sam Nook," he sighs. "I really don't know."

-

News reached Techno one way or another. It was hard to keep information from him and to be honest, Techno can't remember how exactly he's heard. He assumes it was from Ranboo, after complaining that his scars were burning again from crying.

Phil disapproves of his plan. He told Techno that it's dangerous and impulsive and brash, even for Techno's standards. Nonetheless, Techno stands invisible and armorless above the crater he's created, the rubble of the country he destroyed in his quest to destroy the government. He'd followed Ranboo back to L'Manburg, but retreated from him when Tubbo entered the picture. He stands, staring down into the glass.

He feels everything and nothing all at once. He harbors no feelings towards L'Manburg, nothing more than a memory of explosions and withers to him. Or, that's how Techno should feel. Instead, he finds himself reminiscing his time spent with Tommy. Finding Tommy in his home, freshly free from Dream's exile, and Techno proposing an alliance. Their time spent with Ghostbur and Ranboo, and growing closer as he and Tommy infiltrated L'Manburg and terrorized the country. After all that time, Techno had grown to respect Tommy, and he found himself begrudgingly acknowledging his strength. Tommy might have been motivated by those stupid discs, but they were one hell of a motivator.

Techno finds it hard to believe Tommy is dead. He'd survived so much, even withstood Dream in exile for so long. Tommy had done it before, so what was different this time? What force in the universe made this time different? He stands over the crater, staring down into the abyss he created. This was Tommy's home.

Even with Tommy's betrayal, Techno can't help but feel sorrow for the death of TommyInnit. He sighs, drinks another invis potion to cover his bases, and starts the return trip home. He needs some time with Steve when he gets home.

_Is Dream even worthy of his favor anymore?_

-

At the prison, Sam hasn't had the chance to even think about leaving. He's been far too busy investigating the source of the prison lockdown. He needs to find the source of the explosions as quickly as possible now. He'd been too slow before, too slow to find the source, too slow to save Tommy. Everyone on the server is blaming themselves when Sam was the only one who could actually help Tommy. And he failed. So he sits in his office, once again reliving the day he was forced to trap Tommy within the vault. Just like before, nothing helpful comes from him wracking his brain for the millionth time.

He leans back in his chair, pressing his hands to his face. His mind inevitably wanders back to the incident, back to the memory of racing through the halls of the prison, racing against time, against Dream. He can hear Dream and Tommy just beyond the lava, unable to help. Hearing Dream's laugh echo throughout the walls of the prison is a memory Sam wishes he could forget. He doesn't know how many days it's been since the incident. It was difficult to tell, the days had blurred together, and he prefers not to think about it.

 _I need a clock,_ he thinks.

Sam nearly falls from his chair when an alarm goes off. _Oh,_ he thinks. _Time to feed him._ He takes a deep breath to compose himself, and rises from his chair to exit the office. He walks the halls of the prison, passing the vacant cells and traversing the lava to reach Dream's cell.

"Potatoes," he calls as he puts the food in the machine to be delivered to Dream. He doesn't plan on staying long, or at all for the matter, so he turns to leave the cell now that his job is done. He sighs at the irony; he failed to keep Tommy alive, yet here he is, sustaining his killer.

"Not much of a talker today, huh Sam?" Dream echoes from beyond the lava. Sam stops in his tracks, anger and sadness boiling through his veins.

"No Dream, you're not worth it right now. I have much more important things to deal with."

"Like finding the one that trapped Tommy in here with me? The one that sealed his fate?" Dream questions. Sam hates that Dream can read him like a book.

"And what's it matter to you, Dream?" Sam moves towards the wall of lava that separates them, stopping just inches away. The heat radiates off the barrier, but Sam can barely notice it.

"Because, Sam," he responds, and Sam can hear the smugness that Dream embodies thick in the words. "Why get revenge when you can just bring him back?"

-

Tommy wakes up on his back, startled by the lack of sensation around him. There's no heat that roared from the front of the cell, nor sound of the steady drip of the crying obsidian. His hands instinctively move to his face, feeling for tenderness or swelling Dream was certain to leave behind. He sits up quickly, continuing his search across his entire body. Nothing. Was it all a nightmare?

"I told you a spot in the afterlife was growing for you, Tommy."

Tommy jumps to his feet at the sound of another voice and turns to find an all too familiar face, one he hasn't seen in far too long.

"Wilbur?" he asks weakly.

"Hello, Tommy" Wilbur responds.

The realization seems to settle into Tommy now, and he struggles to maintain his balance.

"Holy shit, he really did it. He killed me," he observes.

"Yes, he did. That crazy son of a bitch followed through with his words. Though, should we have expected anything less?"

Tommy stands in shock, disbelief flowing through his veins at lightning-quick speeds.

"No, no it can't be- He said he's gonna kill Tubbo, I can't let him- I can't let him kill Tubbo I have to go back, I have to-"

"You can't go back, Tommy." Wilbur interrupts.

Tommy looks to Wilbur.

"The space here grew for you, and you ignored its call for too long. Now you've come to fill it," Wilbur explains.

"No, no, Wilbur you don't understand. I still have things to do. I have a hotel, the BigInnitHotel, that I have to run, and I have Sam Nook, who's going to help me, and I have to protect Tubbo, and-" he stammers, pacing about the new, unfamiliar space.

"And what if you returning meant Tubbo ended up here instead?"

"What?" Tommy whispers in disbelief.

"There's a space here for you, Tommy. It cannot just remain vacant. Who knows what could happen if you tried to leave."

Tommy stands in disbelief, not knowing what to say. Wilbur extends his hand towards Tommy.

"Come here, I have something to show you."

Tommy takes his hand and follows Wilbur through a large door. Blinding light fills Tommy's vision, and he moves his arm to shield his eyes.

"Look, Tommy. You're gone, but you can still be there for them."

Tommy looks around, and looks down to see L'Manburg. Puffy and Tubbo, accompanied by Ranboo, sit in front of a statue at the bottom of the L'Manhole. Jack Manifold stands at the edge of the crater covered in glass. He can see a faint outline of a figure sitting in the middle of the glass.

"L'Manburg?" he asks, eyes growing wide.

"Tommy, you may be gone, but that doesn't mean your time with the people you care about is over."

Wilbur walks over to Tommy, whose hands are pressed against the invisible barrier that separates the boy from the world he so desperately wants to return to. He stares, just out of reach from the country he had fought for, had sacrificed _everything_ for. But Tommy's time has come to a close.

"We are no longer conductors of this symphony, Tommy. We're simply in the audience."

Tommy looks to Wilbur, desperate for all the answers to his questions.

"This is the end of my story down there? Just like that?" he asks weakly, voice breaking against his will.

"Just like that," Wilbur responds. "That's the thing about this world, Tommy.

Good things don't happen to the heroes."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading! Is enjoyed the right word for when you read angst?
> 
> Anyways, I have a lot of fun stuff for Dream SMP coming up (not quite so angsty,,, well maybe), so if you liked what you read and want to see more, you can follow me on other platforms for more! Feel free to message me on any of them if you don't comment here, I'd love to hear your thoughts/suggestions!
> 
> Twitter- jpeg_mac  
> Tumblr- moonlightagainstclouds
> 
> <3


End file.
